


Love's Misery

by xmalfoy_twins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmalfoy_twins/pseuds/xmalfoy_twins
Summary: She's a half-blood witch who finds out she has magic running through her veins.She's adopted but doesn't know it for a while. Her mother-a drug addict-her father-a drunk. She's only sane when her mother isn't getting high for the tenth time of the day. Her father barely shows up but when he does, all hell breaks loose. Fights, bloodshed, screaming, wailing...  it never stops. Well until she finds her home... Hogwarts. Her actual parents, deceased. Her siblings? well alive for the most part.  She develops a friendship with the guy she was supposed to hate. Slytherins are not as bad as she thought they would be. Her loyalties are strong as ever even if she thinks that the world is turning against her. She doesn't get better until she opens her eyes.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Onyx De Loughrey, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lorenzo Berkshire/Lucille Granger, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)





	Love's Misery

June 28. 1991

Madeline Pierce:

Another day, same thing. My addict of a mother is smoking, AGAIN. I gotg used to it but I still can't stand the smell. It's either coke or weed. My father? probably passed out at a bar or at his side chicks house. My mum knows he's cheating but she 'loves' him so she allows it. I don't get how you can love someone who cheats on you and abuses you but I guess that's what drugs do to you.

"MADELINE!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WON'T LET YOU GO OUT!"

"WHATEVER I'M COMING!"

I suppose you can say I have mommy and daddy issues. It's whatever really.

I run down stairs hoping my mother didn’t fuck another thing up. I find her hands shaking and a cut on her right forearm. 

"Mum what happened?"

"I-I was trying to light the stick but it wasn't working so I threw the lighter out the window and got cut."

"Of course you did," I mumbled. "You really need to control your temper. I'll get the supplies."

"Yea, yea, hurry up. It's bleeding a lot."

I go to the bathroom to get the supplies to clean her bloody arm. I go back to the kitchen to find her smoking a cigarette. I take her arm and clean it profusely or else she'll have a fit.

"Done. Now if you don't want to get hurt again, I suggest you lower those anger issues of yours."

"Don't talk to me like that you little brat. You should be glad that your father and I took you in when you were left on our doorstep." 

"Wait-your telling me that I'm adopted? I- wow. Well I shouldn't be surprised since I look nothing like you guys." 

"I was going ot tell you tonight when your father shows up but yes you are adopted. Now get out of my face and wash the dishes."

I end up cleaning the dishes and tidying up the house. Even if I didn't create this mess, my brain keeps telling to do it. It's almost like if I don't do it, I'll go insane or something. After the house looks good as new, I phone the landlord. He knows about the whole problem with the fights and the drinking but he still lets us stay here. He tells me that he will get a replacement for the window in two days. When I hang up the phone, a brown owl flies through the window. It has a letter attached to it and I grabbed it from its leg. I open it and it says: 

To: Madeline Pierce,

the girl in the right room, second floor

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... 

My mind went blank. I am a witch? How is that possible? My mind is flowing with many assumptions. I am a witch? I get to leave here? How do I afford to go here? What is happening? 

I run to my room and continue reading the letter. At the end of the letter, there is a side note attached saying:

"You will receive a visitor July third. Your questions and concerned will be answered." 

I was relieved that I was going to get an explanation for this. 

I wait for July third to come around impatiently and when it does, the doorbell rings. My mum is outside reading the newspaper so I go and open the door. There is an old woman with her haired tied up into a bun, wearing green robes. I invite her inside and she goes to take a seat at the dinner table we have. I go to tell my mom someone is here and when she sees the woman, she drops the newspaper. 

"McGonagall? Minevra is that actually you?" my mum asks, surprised. 

"Yes it is Cynthia. I have come here to explain to your daughter of the upcoming school year. It wouldn't be a problem would it?" the woman asks. 

"I- um no it won't. I'll make tea." 

"Very well. So Madeline, I just wanted to tell you everything since I can see you're confused." 

"Yes I am. Could you explain?" 

"Yes so first of all, you would have to would have to grab your school essentials from Diagon Alley. Your mother would accompany you but first you would have to go to Gringotts to collect for it of course. Your mother actually is also a witch. She stopped continuing to use magic after we dropped you off at this house. She promised to protect you and since she wasn't for the magic persona, she thought of it as a bonus." 

"I- my mum's a witch? Wow I would've never thought she would be. But I would stay at the school the whole year?" 

"Yes you would except for vacations of course." 

"Oh ok." 

"Yes so since I have explained everything to you, I shall be going." 

"Right. It was nice to meet you." 

McGonagall is about to leave but my mum stops her. 

"Don't you want to stay for tea?" 

"No Cynthia, I am good. Good day."


End file.
